The Magic Words
by LyssasPen
Summary: Ron is in love with Hermione. Duh. But Hermione has her eye on a certain someone ELSE. What happens when jealousy reaches the high point of the century? Rating for later chapters.
1. The Change

A/N: This is a fluffy and (hopefully) cute fan fiction. More chapters to come! Please R&R . . .~Lyssa~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor Hogwarts and Harry Potter. However, I would be quite well off if I did!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter One: The Change  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Hermione, come ON, we are already late for breakfast!" Ron whined up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"I'm coming Ronald Weasley.honestly, people must think that you have to eat every three hours of the day by the way your behaving!" shot back Hermione, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Well, maybe I do.c'mon I'm hung...uh." Ron was at a loss for words.  
  
Hermione's hair was down, but it had been straightened and shined. She had done a magnificent job highlighting her eyes and long lashes, and had a perfect skin tone. Her lips were lined, and she had lipstick and a coat of lip gloss on. Hermione had also, as most of her year, laid rest to the strict dress code and had her skirt rolled up and down low on her hips. The usually rigid and tight tie was now tastefully loose and messy, and the first few buttons on her shirt were left undone. Also, Hermione had left off the sweater and didn't have any tights on. Needless to say, Ron wasn't the only speechless boy in the common room that morning.  
  
Hermione just smiled playfully, and made her way to the portrait hole. "Ron, I thought you were going to die of starvation? And where is-," Hermione bumped into an extremely surprised Harry while opening the portrait hole. "Oh, hey Harry!"  
  
Harry, having put aside any feelings of Hermione (or secretly, any other girl for that matter) long ago, said, "Mione, you look great this morning!"  
  
Hermione blushed, but it couldn't be seen through all of the make-up. Nevertheless, Harry picked up on it, and grinned. He could always sense Hermione's feelings, having known her for so long.  
  
"C'mon Ron, let's GO!" exclaimed Hermione, snapping Ron back out of his surprise.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, breakfast.OK." stammered Ron, flushing a deep shade of red when Harry looked at him with an amused expression. "Right, Mione, I'm-I'm coming."  
  
Harry shook his head as Ron obediently followed Hermione out of the portrait hole. He thought to himself, 'An interesting night, and an interesting morning. I have to tell Draco that we have set a trend . . .' At the thought of Draco, he smiled, and then yawned. He had stayed out all night with him, and he figured that he should at least catch a few minutes of sleep before Advanced Charms . . .  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hermione stopped before entering the Great Hall, and Ron walked ahead. He noticed that she wasn't next to him. He turned back. "Mione, come on!"  
  
Hermione shook her head, took a deep breath and walked into the Hall and headed for the Gryffindor table. Her eyes fluttered up and down the table, until they landed on the person she had done all of this for. She quickly spotted the two closest seats to him, and pulled Ron in their direction. Hermione was oblivious to the fact that nearly every boy in the Great Hall was looking at her; she only cared that he knew . . . .  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
OK, I know it's a short chapter, but there is more too come! PLEASE read and review, anything except flames is doubly appreciated! 


	2. Varied Reactions

A/N: Thanks to the following reviewers! I write for you guys!  
  
Cassiopea: I hope that it lives up to its potential ~ some of your questions will be answered this chapter, some not!  
  
Cayin-Moonchild: You will see :P !!  
  
Please feel welcome to review! Flames aren't cherished but they are appreciated!  
  
Also, I don't have a beta reader . in fact, this hasn't been proofread or anything! So, if you are wondering about some inconsistencies or spelling/grammar mistakes, that is why, and please let me know!  
  
As always, thanks!  
~Lyssa~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Chapter Two: Varied Reactions  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Oy, Mione, what is with you today?" asked Ron, uncomfortably being pulled very fast to seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table. "Make-up, clothes that don't give away that you're a nerd, and now EXERCISE? Honestly, I really don't understand you, or girls in general . . ."  
  
Hermione just gave him one of her infamous death glares before hurrying ahead and sitting down. She pretended to be busy getting food, but in fact she was trying to sneak as many glances at a certain orange haired boy currently starting this morning's breakfast riot. Apparently, owls don't like it when you give them a sausage for a tip, as was today's lesson. She was snapped back to reality, however, when Ron impatiently hit her arm.  
  
"Hermione, why are you so interested in George this morning, anyhow? Hello? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!" Ron was getting extremely annoyed. His best friend (and secret crush) was looking great but obviously not for him. The only person of whom it would be worse than George would be Snape, but since he was already in Azkaban undercover, that possibility was slim to none.  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry Ron, I'm just a little preoccupied I suppose . . . ummm, I have to go to the library, that Potions essay is due next month, and I haven't even gotten to fourth revisions yet! See you in Charms, and tell Harry" Hermione took a final bite of toast before grabbing her red messenger bag (new, and the latest Witch Weekly style, according to the sales witch in Hogsmeade) and getting up.  
  
Hermione decided to take a scarcely known shortcut, through a secret hallway that she had found that led from the Great Hall. Conveniently, she had to go right past the troublesome Fred, Lee, and more importantly George to get there. Hermione took the first couple of steps very slow, discreetly running her hands through her hair and making sure her skirt was down low enough. Then, she sped up a little as she went by the three troublemakers, taking extra care to swish her hips slightly. She didn't notice that not only they were staring at her, but most of the upper class boys were as well!  
  
'Oh well . perhaps he will see me this evening in the common room, or even better the Astronomy Tower. I will borrow Ginny's nice leather boots, and maybe her navy mini skirt as well . . . but he doesn't have any interest in me. I mean, how could anyone like such a bookworm nerd like me? However, I can still dress nice, I suppose . . .' Hermione's thoughts drifted among similar topics as she made her way to the library in her secret hallway.  
  
When she entered the library, she smiled politely at Madame Pince and walked with purpose towards the little nook that she always studied in. It was near the Potions section and across from the Transfiguration room, as well as adjacent to the Charms Room. These three classes, she had observed, tended to generate the most homework. As she turned the corner in which her comfy maroon chintz armchair and old wooden sidetable were in, she stopped abruptly in shock and speechlessness.  
  
"Hello Hermione! Imagine seeing you here this early, what with Advanced Charms next and so on . . ."  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
How didja like it? It is a little bit longer than the other one, but next chapter will be longer, pinky swear!  
  
Read and Review, pretty please! 


	3. Author's Note and Review Responses

Hey everyone!  
  
This is just an A/N, responding to my reviews. It tends to take up too much room to do it before an update, so I'm doing it separately now every other chapter.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Caitlin:  
  
Your review was long, and I like that. Thanks! Here are my responses to your five 'notes' (in order):  
  
When I write I tend to make conversations as if I were actually speaking them (in Harry Potter, I do it with an English accent). 'Mione', I find, "speaks" better than Hermione or Herm or something.  
  
That part will be explained as the story goes on. So many people have "commented" on that, but be patient!  
  
I keep forgetting that fanfiction.net messes up the ". . .", and to space them. That is why there are so many random periods!  
  
I haven't quite gotten into the story yet, but when I do, the chapters will be longer because this will be a long story.  
  
Most of what you said in this category are actually things like fore- shadowing, or what will, again, be explained in the up-and-coming chapters.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
myredraincoat:  
  
Thanks a bunch! The chapters will be getting longer, but not too much, don't worry! I've always wanted to do a George/Hermione fic, I thought that it would be interesting, as well.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Aliana Grander:  
  
Thanks a bunch for reviewing! I hope that it turns out cute!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Thalia Poet:  
  
Your review was very heartening, thanks so much! The plot becomes thicker than cough syrup this next chapter, so beware!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
romantic shade of blue:  
  
I should have mentioned harry/draco, but it is only a small part of the story. Thanks for reviewing! Also, thanks for adding this story to your favorite stories list! Means a lot!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
B-Rocs:  
  
Your review was a little bit . . . flamish. However, I do have explanations for what you were criticizing. The story is not about Hermione changing into a slut or anything. I am not going to give any further parts of the plot away, but if you keep reading, you will see that I am not giving her any kind of whore make-over from what J.K. Rowling made Hermione to be. 


	4. Treading on Foreign Land

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Again!  
  
I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been really busy! This chapter, I promise, will be longer than its predecessors, because I have a lot to write!  
  
~Lyssa~  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters, settings, or anything else belongs to me. It is all the intelligence and wisdom-osity is J.K. Rowling! :)  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Chapter Three: Treading in Foreign Lands  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Draco's grin widened as he lounged back in the armchair and his legs found their way to rest on the side table. "Somehow I knew you would be here, Granger . . . don't ever miss a chance to study before class, eh?."  
  
Hermione finally realized that her lower jaw was dropping down to China, and quickly tried to summon up as much composure as she could. "This is my studying place, how dare you? And anyways, I wouldn't be talking, Malfoy; I work hard for my grades, thank you very much."  
  
She turned on her heel, meaning very much to just go to class and wait for the remaining quarter of an hour for class to begin. However, just as she was turning, her boot heel caught the edge of the Potions bookcase, and she fell not so gently flat on her face. Despite the horrified look on Hermione's face, Draco was hollowing in laughter.  
  
Interrupted frequently by peals of laughter, Draco exclaimed, "I knew Mudbloods were sluts, but now I find that they are also klutzes!"  
  
Hermione, emboldened by her anger, picked herself up and marched with dignity over to Draco. He was keeling over his knees in the chair in glee, but she roughly took the cuff of his shirt, and pulled him straight up to look him in the eye. After savoring a few moments of the fear licking the iris of his eyes, she said in a strong and slow whisper, "Better clumsy and have friends and family who love me than to have a perfect posture and be loathed by all, even by one's own father."  
  
Hermione watched as the words sunk in before releasing Draco to fall heavily into the chair. She looked down at him, and said, "Mark my words, Malfoy: This will not be the last time that I look down at you."  
  
Before he could say a word, she had turned around and grabbed her bag. She had almost escaped when a strong hand held her back by her shoulder. "Granger, you think you know everything, don't you? Well guess what? You don't. You may be a teacher's pet and get better grades than me, but that doesn't matter at all in the real world. That's what I know; life outside the guarded walls of this castle."  
  
He released her, and walked off in a slightly more bitter way than Hermione would have expected. She waited a few moments before slowly walking to her first class. She didn't want to have to run into Draco on the way there, because unfortunately they both took Advanced Charms, and there was only one class.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Hermione walked into Advanced Charms as the bell was just ringing, and hurried over to the seat that Harry had saved for her. She felt guilty, having just fought with Harry's boyfriend, but wasn't regretting it. However, she did let him sleep and copy her notes later, for karma reasons. After Charms, Harry met up with Ron and they went to Divination while Hermione went to Arithmancy. The class went relatively smoothly, apart from a spell gone wrong by some Hufflepuff.  
  
At lunch, the coveted part of the day that followed their second class of the day, Hermione made her way over to where Harry and Ron were sitting. When she was almost there, a hand grabbed her shoulder. 'How many times in one day..?' she thought to herself, but she reluctantly turned around to face none other than George.  
  
"Hi Mione . . . why don't you sit with me and Fred today? We have a proposition for you, of which we think that you will find most delightful!" George said to her in a low voice, for him at least.  
  
"Sure, George . . . what is it?" Hermione didn't honestly care what it was, George was speaking to her!  
  
"Just come over here . . ." George said, and led her over to the far end of the Gryffindor table. This end was vacant for about six seats, except for a grinning Fred.  
  
"O.K., sit down right here (he sat her down at the very last seat at the table, across from Fred) and wait a couple of moments. You have to close your eyes, and just so you don't peek . . ." At that, George tied a faded black rag around Hermione's eyes. Hermione gave him a nervous smile (at what she hoped was the area he generally was in) as he sat down next to her. "OK, 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . ahh, here we are!"  
  
George gently untied the blindfold, and Hermione gasped, as she looked around . . .  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Ha, ha, ha . . . another cliffhanger for all of you! Like the chapter? Don't like the chapter? Have a few hints to help improve the story and my overall writing? Then tell me! REVIEW!!  
  
:does a little can-can dance surrounded by flashing lights:  
  
ALSO:  
  
Everybody has been criticizing my portrayal of Hermione. I promise you, cross my heart, that I have a reason for her being all slutty. TRUST ME!! 


End file.
